Saving Hermione Granger
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: Harry never said anything about what happened the night Voldemort came back. Four years later he finds that his best friend was captured. The woman he loves is hurting himself because of him. He needs to save them. Full summary inside Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah... I own Lacey however. This story will get better. But pairing wise it's a little of HG/DM, nothing sexual. Mostly HG/RW, HP/GW, FW/LK (Lacey Kingston), DM/LK**_

_**Summary: Harry had been gone for four years. He'd hadn't told anyone about Voldemort returning. His best friend had been taken by Death Eaters. The love of his life had been bed ridden due to depression. And nobody trusts him. Now, he must save his friend in order to gain everyone's trust. Rated M for rape, cutting, war, and lemon. **_

It had been four years since he saw the Dark Lord return. And he had never told anyone. He just kept ahold of Cedric as if his life had depended on it. Even when asked by Dumbledore, Ron, Lacey, and Hermione. He said nothing. His thoughts went back to what happened that night at the graveyard, Cedric was killed by Wormtail, Voldemort was brought back to full form. When Voldemort had tortured him, something within him made lose the will to say anything to anyone. It was like the Crutiatus curse had made him lose all speech of that event. He denied everything when asked. And despite his better judgement he stayed away from his friends and Hogwarts. the places he felt safe, weren't so safe anymore. He had fallen off the face of the earth and let Voldemort have his reign.

He shook his head and brought his knees to his chest and looked at the tarnished home that was the Burrow. At least that is what it looked like. He was sure the Weasley's had put every measure of protection around it. As he was staring he suddenly heard movement from behind him. Turning his head he saw nothing. He looked back at the house and again he heard it. He pulled his wand out and stood up. He started to search the grounds when he heard someone speak.

"We haven't given up hope you know..." Said a girl. He turned around and stared at her. Surely he knew her. It wasn't a Weasley, but someone else he knew once. "Harry. You've no idea how happy it makes me to see you." she took a step closer to him. He immediately took one back. He didn't trust anyone anymore.

She looked hurt. "You don't remember me do you? Lacey? Lacey Kingston? I went to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy?"

He did remember, only he chose not too. "what are you doing here?" he asked nodding to the location behind her. "I live here. Along with the other Weasleys. Hermione would be here too if V- I shouldn't talk about this here. It's not safe to. C'mon, let's go inside." She held out a hand and he took it disearnestly.

She led him into the barriers where he felt the hum go through his body. The Burrow was still intact. All the windows and the Walls were still there. Not like it had looked before. When they got to the door Lacey stopped.

"Who's there?" asked a male voice.

"It is I, Lacey Kingston, married to Fred Weasley. Best friend to Ron and Ginny Weasley. My Patronus is a duck, and my favourite thing to eat is Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes." She had said cheerfully. "Oh, and I have who I think is Harry Potter."

The door opened and he saw Bill Weasley looking more handsome than ever. "Fred was beginning to wonder where you went. Told him you went for fresh air." He smiled and then looked at Harry. "Ron! Get the Veritaserum! We need it!"

"we only have one left, though!" Yelled a familiar voice. "I don't care get it!"

Angry steps came down the stairs as a red headed male looked out grumbling something. He stopped when he saw who he thought was Harry. He then looked even more pissed off. "You! You think you can just waltz right in here, and act like nothing ever happened! Because of you, Hermi-" "No. Not yet. We need to be sure." Bill had said cutting him off. Ron threw him the Veritaserum and Harry willingly opened his mouth. The liquid poured into his mouth and he soon felt like he could say anything.

"Who is this man?" Bill asked pointing to Ron.

"R-Ron Billius Weasley." Harry replied instantly.

"Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What form does you Patronus take?"

"A-a stag. It resembled my fathers..."

Lacey looked at Bill and nodded. "What happened before you came back with a dead Cedric Diggory?" She asked het voice turning cold.

"Voldemort. He killed him. Well technically, Wormtail did, but all the same Voldemort did. He-he came back-"

"We kinda figured that..." Ron said crossing his arms out of earshot to everyone.

"And all the Death Eaters were gathered. He tried to kill me."

"But why! Why didnt you tell anyone he came back!" Ron yelled. "Hermione! What about her! Doesn't she-"

"I was afraid! Nobody would believe me! If I said he was back no one would believe me! And so I ran!" Tears poured down Harry's face. He instantly felt a fist connect with his face. He heard a low growl, and a slight gasp. "You ran. How courageous of you! Do you have any idea what it has been like? Having all of us followed! My mum never leaves the house anymore. Ginny had to go to intense therapy for what you had done! Her wrists are mutilated because of you! Lacey hasn't seen her family in years! And Hermione! Hermione is gone! She was taken from us because of you! We haven't seen her in two years! You know what it's like not being with the woman you love?" Ron broke down in tears and Lacey rushed to him. She herself had tears rolling down her cheek. "It's been hard for all of us. We haven't left the Burrow much. Not even to go back to school. I still love Draco terribly. But after fourth year, we haven't talked much. Fred was there for me afterwards. We married not too long ago. We're happy, but things aren't really the same. My loyalties lie here, but my heart no so much. Ron is angry. I'm sure he didn't mean anything. Oh, Fred!" She stopped to look at her husband. His blue eyes smiled at her but they turned to his youngest brother and the happiness instantly stopped. Lacey nodded towards Harry and Fred nodded. He took Ron into the living room to give Lacey time with Harry.

"Ron wants to save her. We know where she's hidden, just not how to get her." She said softly. Her bright blue eyes looked to the floor.

"What Ron said, about Ginny. Is it true?" Harry asked feeling a knot in his throat and feeling his stomach was going to eat itself out. Lacey nodded and her golden hair fell over her face telling Harry that she felt guilty. It was Harry's fault she was like this. That everyone was like this. No one would forgive him. He didn't think even he could forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Her screams filled the room, the blade tore through her skin even more. The black haired woman had cheered at the thought of causing her pain. This has been the sixteenth time today she had been tortured. Hermione fought back tears, she wouldn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction of having successfully breaking her.<p>

After an hour or two the woman got tired and left Hermione there to bleed. When she knew the woman was out she started to cry. The tears flooded her eyes making it hard to see. She knew someone would save her. She just didn't know when. The door then clicked and she stopped crying.

"Crying won't get you anywhere you know?" A warm voice had said. She turned to see Draco Malfoy. He had been nice to her since she got here. She didn't know why. He couldn't visit her as many times as she hoped he would, but when he did he always brought food. She never really ate much when she was stuck here. Draco would always bring her food once every few days.

"I've been trying to contact her you know?" He said giving her the food he was supposed to eat himself. He didn't mind giving the girl he loved best friend food. Hermione nodded slowly going at the steak, savouring every bite. "I tried to send her owls you know. But I don't think she would talk to me." his voice saddened.

Hermione looked at him, "Maybe she does but she's just trying to get over you. I mean you and her, you are perfect for each other. Stubborn, talented, and needing..."

Draco laughed, "Needing?"

"You know, you need to be accepted, you need to feel loved, you need to be wanted. She, needs to be heard that she isn't like her parents, she needs to have friends, she needs to have a sense of security. You both need each other... It's something I found out ages ago. You both have Death Eater parents-" Hermione said but instantly cut off by him "Yeah, but my parents were voluntary, hers weren't remember?" Hermione nodded.

They both knew all too well about Lacey's parents. Death Eaters only by the Imperius curse. But, no one would believe them when they told people. Only people of the Order knew. They had been in Azkaban for thirteen years before they were let out. Hermione could remember Lacey being furious. Seeing as how she didn't know they were under the curse when it happened.

_"They came back you know? Let out!" Lacey cried turning to the four Weasleys and Hermione. "Thirteen years they've been locked up in that place. For torture of Muggles, and they think that I'd be okay with that? They came into my grandparents house thinking I'd be happy to see them. I wasn't. Not one bit!" Fred had held out his arms and pulled her close to him. Nobody spoke for what seemed like forever._

Hermione looked at Draco, "She's okay you know? Lacey. She's strong."

"I've been thinking, if you're friends don't bust you out soon, I'll help you. But only on one condition." Draco's voice became hushed and rigid. Hermione looked him, "You help me win her back." Hermione nodded and he left. Leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to know more about Ginny. He had grown to love her. To want her. He always imagined her long flaming red hair, and her smile that he always adored.<p>

There were hushed voices whenever he walked into a room. They were talking about him and he knew it. He didn't care though. He knew what he was.

"Harry," He heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Come to the kitchen dear." He went into the kitchen and was hugged by the Weasley mother. "Hungry I'm sure?" Harry nodded and sat down at the table. "We all missed you terribly dear. Searched for you we did. But how did you manage to stay hidden?" she had put some left over chicken out for him. He took it gingerly.

"Invisibility Cloak..." Harry said looking back towards the living room.

"You mustn't worry about all them dear. We're all just happy to see you alive. Even Ron."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes my dear?" She said smiling at him lovingly like she always did.

"I want to save Hermione. It's the least I can do." Harry said and Ron had over heard this.

"The least. Yeah. Sure. It's the fucking least you can do? We've all been worried sick about you Harry! We thought we knew you! We all had risked our lives to find you! We've all been to St. Mungo's at least once. Ginny..." Ron's voice cracked, "Ginny is still there... She loves you Harry. But all you've been doing was hurt her. That's why-" Ron never finished. Harry didn't think he could. Nor, did he want him too. Harry could tell the hurt in both Ron's and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. He wanted to make all of the pain he caused go away.

Lacey had walked in and she could literally feel the tension. "Molly, I am going to work. Could be a little late." Harry looked at her. "I work at the Ministry. Despite me being followed, I'm still a pure-blood and they can't stop me. They think I'm still living with my grandparents. They know who I'm married to, but they haven't threatened him yet. Well anyway, the Charms department can't live without me."

She Disapparated from the kitchen. And Ron looked at Harry, "If you really want to save her, we'll have to call a meeting for the Order..."

Harry nodded, regaining everyone's trust wasn't going to be easy.

_**So, that's where I decided to end it. I hope it's good and people like it. It's not my first fan fic ever. But, it's my first serious fan fic. The other ones have serious moments but none like this. But review and such. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I normally don't like writing these. But this is something that needed to be done. I had changed the pairing obviously. and to say that this chapter is going to be filled with angst and hurt and lots of blood. There is cutting and suicide attempts involved and some rape. This is purely a flashback chapter from Ginny's POV. and then from Hermione's. **_

_**So until further more, here is chapter 2. **_

GINNY

It had been two years since Harry left us. Left me. I was starting my sixth year. Hermione had been taken away from our family due to her being a muggleborn. This had taken a toll on all of us. Especially Ron. He was in love with her, and she in love with him. Our friend Lacey was trying her harest to

cheer all of us up. She was hurting like I was. Unable to have the man she truly loved. She had settled for Fred. Which was okay I guess. It just didn't feel right for her.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping suddenly when I heard mumbled voices. "It had to be him, Mrs. Weasley. It just had to." I heard Lacey say to my mother. I didn't know what she was talking about until Ron spoke.

"Lacey's right Mum. Dark hair, round glasses, and they're even saying he had a scar on his forehead. If the Death Eaters found him, then we're all dead. There's no hope..." Ron's voice dropped after that and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I felt tears in my eyes. Harry was alive? No word from him in two years and they just happen to find he was alive?

I held my breath and ran back upstairs to my room. I let the tears flow from my eyes and onto my floor. My heart felt like it was dying. Like it was being stabbed repeatedly. I quickly walked to my dresser and opened my top drawer. I pushed everything out of the way and I found it. I promised them I had stopped, but they didn't need to know. I wore long sleeves all the time anyway. So they wouldn't be able to see it.

I pushed back my left sleeve and marveled at my many scars. There were at least twelve. What harm could two more do? I'll just bandage them like always. I pushed it into my skin and I didn't feel pain. As I dragged across my skin, tension was released. I felt normal again, and the pain inside was gone. I did

it once more and felt even better yet. I watched as the blood started to come out. It was warm and calming. I sat there in a dreamy state, letting the blood draw out.

"Ginny?" my mum called tearing me out of my state. "Are you coming dear?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be down in a minute." I called back panicking. If she came up here and saw me like this I'd be dead. I went back to my drawer and found the gauze. I hated using Muggle methods, but I wasn't of age, so it was all I could do. I wrapped my arm, stuffed everything back, put everything in it's rightful

place and walked down stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, Lacey stared at me as if she knew. She didn't

say anything, but she knew.

Fast forward to Christmas.

"Mum, I know we've said this before... But they've found him." I listened tentatively to Fred's voice. "He had come into our shop, and of course Death Eaters were there. And they found him. George and I, we didn't believe it at first, but we're sure of it."

"Malfoy was bragging about that earlier. He also said that he had something Lacey and I would appreciate, would love to have back. But when he mentioned Harry's name again, I almost lost it if it weren't for Lacey. That git. He said You-Know-Who just couldn't wait to get his hand on him. Harry is my best mate, but for Ginny's sake, we just have to pretend we don't care. You know what happened two years ago. She can't go through that again. I'm convinced she's fine. Lacey however thinks otherwise." Ron said in a low voice. I watched aseveryone turned to Lacey.

She sighed, "We all know she hasn't been right, but she seems more off than she did last year. When me and Ron, or everyone of us in Gryffindor have a meeting of sorts to discuss Harry's whereabouts, she suddenly gets up to go to the bathroom, or goes to her room for the rest of the meeting. It's strange. Really

strange. The next morning after our meetings she acts stony face. Like she's better. I think talking about Harry is the trigger. I seriously think shes doing it again. I mean the answers fit."

Nobody spoke for five minutes and I thought that it seemed fit to walk into the room. Everyone looked at me, and I ignored them. I took a butterbeer and walked back up to my room slowly. What they said was true, but I didn't care. I didn't need them. I had the talking I needed. Taking the razor out of my pocket I

smiled and pulled my right sleeve up. I dragged it across my skin and let it cut bleed.

Another fast forward but this time into the last few weeks of school

"Ron! No matter what you say, we saw him in Hogsmeade! I wouldn't make this up!" Lacey yelled after my brother into the common room.

"It wasn't Harry! There were Dementors everywhere, it could have been anyone." He grumbled.

"Yes there were Dementors in Hogsmeade. But how many people do we know that can produce a stag patronus? And he mumbled a name Ron. A name we know. Ron, just answer me this: the patronus was a stag, and he muttered Ginny, who else would it be?"

"You're right. Should we owl Dumbledore then?"

"And have it intercepted? No. We'll have to wait. And-" Lacey stopped I know why, she'd seen me. I ran upstairs and into my dormitory as fast as I could. Hastily casting a charm on my bed, I took the razor out again. Did they even care what happened to Harry? He was their best friend. But they didn't want to do anything.

I felt the razor go to my left arm and I cut. Deeply. I didn't care where it went. But apparently I went down something big. I fell out of my bed and onto the floor. I only heard someone gasp and yell me name before I blacked out.

I woke up to what sounded like sobbing. But who was it? I didn't open my eyes but I knew I was awake.

"Molly," said a kind older voice, "They're going to take care of her. She'll be fine. Ron and the others are waiting."

"Oh, Arthur!" my mother cried. And a few moments later they were gone.

I slowly opened my eyes, and to my horror, I didn't know where I was. I wasn't in the dormitory back at Hogwarts. I knew what the Hospital Wing looked like. This wasn't it.

I lifted a hand to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move it. I had started to panic. I was restrained somehow. I sat up as best I could to see where I was. It was a hospital. It had to be. I saw my brother sitting in the corner of my room.

"You're in St. Mungo's. Why Ginny? Why do you have to do it? I thought you were done with this. You're lucky Lacey found you when she did. Otherwise-"

"Leave me alone Ron." I said barely audible to even myself. Ron shook his head.

I laid back down and groaned. This wasn't my fault. It was Harry's. He made me this way. No. It wasn't his fault. It's not his fault that I love him. That I've always loved him. I had accept that I'm going to end up living without him. But that can't do. I need to find him. My Harry. Where are you?

I've been stuck here since then. That was a year ago. No word from anyone. They can't bear to look at me. I can't look at myself. I'm ready to go home though. I need too.

HERMIONE

I loved him and he loved me. It was perfect. We were in the Gryffindor common room. I forgave him for dating Lavender. I knew it wasn't easy. The perfect ending for our sixth year. It didn't bother either of us that Harry wasn't here to know. We had each other. Going back to the Burrow tomorrow.

We had gotten on the train. Lacey hadn't gotten on with us. She was busy with prefect duties. Not that we cared. We spent the entire train ride with one another. Oh how I loved him.

We got of and as soon as I did I felt hands around my arm. They weren't his. They were someone else's. Bigger hands, more muscular.

"Let's go Mudblood. You don't belong here." I knew that husky voice. It was Crabbe. I looked around to find Ron. He was being held back by Goyle. And where was my best friend? Where was Lacey? "The Dark Lord wants you." he said. Wait, that couldn't be possible. He had been gone for years. Fifteen to be exact.

"Draco! You can't! Look you may hate me but there is no need to take one of my best friends!" I saw Lacey yelling at Malfoy. That was new. I knew they hadn't spoken since fourth year. But what was she talking about?

"Look Kingston. It's orders. And who said I hated you? I have strict orders to get Muggleborns off of the train and back to him." Malfoy said through a frown. Wouldn't he enjoy taking people like me away from their friends?

"You're a Death Eater?" Lacey screamed. I looked back at Ron. He had tears in his eyes. I heard many people screaming as men in masks came through the platform. People were apprehended. I being one of them. Dean was kicked in the stomach. Justin Finch-Fletchly was taken down by the Crutiatus curse. Even the Creevey brothers were taken. And many more were taken. That's when it hit me. They were

taking all the Muggleborns in the school.

"Hermione! Draco you can't!" I hear Lacey yell again.

"Get the hell off her! Malfoy I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Ron yelled at him before he too was hit with the Crutiatus curse. I watched in horror as everyone I knew was being hit. An before I knew it, I was off in a horrible sleep.

"Goyle. I kinda like her. She's alot better looking i'nt she? She's still asleep, right? That curse you hit her with made her sleep for a long time. Three weeks." I heard Crabbe say. I wasn't asleep you morons. I felt someone touch my face.

"We should take turns. I want her badly. Well no not really. No one is going to miss her." Goyle laughed. "Well no one except Weasley."

I heard screams somewhere. Where was I? "You know what mate? Let's do it." I heard even more laughing. It was sadistic laughter too. I kept my eyes closed. I figure it would he worse if I opened them.

I felt clothes being ripped off of me. I was naked in what seemed like an instant. It wasnt long until I felt something tear its way through my bottom area. I made sure not to shudder. I was being raped, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. They went deeper and I had to stop a cry from leaving me. I had to stay perfectly still.

"Hey! What are you two doing to Granger? Not in my house you dip-shits." I felt either Crabbe or Goyle leave me. I sighed inside. "You guys are seriously pigs." Malfoy was scolding his friends for raping me? Wouldn't he want in on the fun? "Leave her. I'll do it myself." nevermind. I heard footsteps leaving and Malfoy sighing. "Reparo. Those damn guys." Suddenly my clothes were on my body again. "I didn't even want to be a Death Eater. I only wanted her. And now because of this I'll never have her again... Sorry Granger." and after that he left me alone. There was so much sadness in his voice when he spoke.

I cried. I missed Ron. Were the people in the Order trying to find me. Everyone I knew was in it. Did they hear about it? Surely it must have been news to everyone.

A few days later a woman came down to me and she smiled. "Hello girlie." The greeting wasn't friendly in the slightest. I stared at her, waiting to be tortured. "We're going to have a little chat." The black haired woman made her way to me and pulled out a knife. I heard her tear my clothes a little in order to get to my stomach. the blade was cold when it pressed down onto my skin, she put the blade deeper and I screamed. Louder then I should have. She laughed, "Oh, you don't like that do you? Well I'll give you something else you dont like." The blade went against my skin again and she cut even deeper. I screamed

louder.

I felt warmness around the cuts. I was bleeding alot. She didn't bother to clean me up. She didn't even bother to try and repair my torn skin. She left and said she'd be back tomorrow.

This torture had been going on everyday for the past what seemed like two years. And five times someone was trying to save me only to be blasted back to wherever they came from. I knew it was Ron once. I heard him shout my name. I missed him deeply. Going back to him was what had kept me alive for so long, but I don't know how much longer I can stay alive. Malfoy has given me food every so often. I don't know why. But he said he couldn't forgive himself if he let me due. Said he owed to Lacey. But she hasn't tried to save me. And if she did then she didn't get very far.

I want to escape. And what Malfoy had said to me earlier today made me realizethat maybe there is hope. But I don't know if I can trust him. Suddenly the thought of trusting Malfoy made me wish I was being tortured again.

_**Okay so this chapter is over with. And it took alot of first hand experience to write about this kind of stuff. And again this chapter was needed. But the next chapter will follow the storyline once more. Review and such. **_


End file.
